


What's he supposed to do about it?

by analnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstood, Short One Shot, Unrequited, shaming, very very brief suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analnatural/pseuds/analnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could ever stop Sam from loving his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's he supposed to do about it?

There's nothing in this world that could ever stop Sam from feeling this way, not when Dad tells him he's worse than the things they hunt, and not when Dean puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him away, and not when he stares at the gun in his lap. Nothing could ever stop him from wanting to “molest his own brother” and nothing could stop him from loving him with all he's ever known either. Sam can blame whoever he wants, and he blames Dean. He blames Dean for looking at him with those bright green eyes that could tear down 30 story buildings and rebuild them again, just as they do to him. It's not his fault Dean smells of leather, and the faintest hint of gasoline, and hot asphalt, and something else Sam just can't put his finger on in the most amazing mixture. Not his fault that it makes him want to die, and live to a ripe old age inhaling that scent right then and there at the same time. The one that makes him feel like he's home.

 

No one ever told him that love was wrong. Only that hate was wrong. And they certainly didn't tell him what to do if the person he loved hated him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a little while back and I'm not sure it makes perfect sense, but it's short and hopefully made you feel something


End file.
